


A little office fun

by Master VeeJay (vj4486)



Series: Scott and Louise [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Other, Sex, Trans, Trans Female Character, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vj4486/pseuds/Master%20VeeJay
Summary: Scott has a second encounter with Louise.





	A little office fun

Two days had passed since Scott’s amazing night with Louise. He hadn’t heard from her at all but today he was finally going to see her again at work. He was nervous and excited all at the same time.  
Scott proceeded to his work desk and worked his day as usual. He hadn’t seen Louise at all throughout the morning, however as lunch finally came around, she appeared at his desk.  
“Long time no see”, she greeted him, a devilish grin on her face.  
Scott looked her up and down. She was wearing a tight red dress which accentuated her beautiful curves - black heels which made her gorgeous legs pop. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail which gave her an irresistible teacher look.  
He sat back in his chair and smirked.   
“Hey, it’s about time something looked up in my day. What are you doing for lunch?”   
Louise leaned her hip against his desk, her fingertips grazing the length of his stapler, eyes locked with his. “Well I thought I would spend it with you. It’s been a pretty slow morning. Perhaps we can speed things up a bit?”   
She moved away from his desk, moving towards the corridor. Scott got up from his desk and followed her, both of them moving towards the lifts. She turned around and grabbed his arm. “I have an idea, are you up for some fun?” Scott nodded yes and Louise pulled him towards to the bathrooms.  
As they walked in, Louise slid the lock into place. 

Turning, she looked at Scott, a pure look of lust in her eyes. Craving the touch of her body against his once again. Scott could feel her need, his own matching hers. He slowly pressed his hand against her thigh, hesitant at first. Nervous. Unsure. As he reached beneath her skirt, she sighed, her soft skin tingling from the touch of his fingers.   
Louise pushed him back against the bathroom wall making him grunt softly in surprise, a grin spreading along his mouth. Pressing her body into him, she teasingly licked his bottom lip before melding her lips to his, her tongue delving into his mouth. As their tongues fought for the same space, he reached beneath her skirt once more, between her thighs and up, up, up…  
His index finger grazed her engorged cock through her panties, his blissfully closed eyes shooting open with shock but not pulling away from the kiss.   
He spun them both, swapping positions and pinning her with his body to the bathroom wall. His large hand wrapping around her hard length and beginning to stroke her, slowly at first, swallowing her soft mewls of pleasure.  
Louise’s eyes rolled behind her closed lids as Scott pumped her in his fist, toes curling in her black heels. She felt him lower his body down, panting as her mouth was freed. As he moved onto his knees, he lifted her skirt and tugged her panties down, pulling the tip of her hardened cock into his mouth, his hot, wet tongue circling the tip. He then begun to take the entire length down his throat, until his nose touched her pubis.   
Ignoring his gag reflex, he grasped the back of her spread legs. His index fingers tucked beneath the cheeks of her ass and spreading her open as she stood there and began to move her hips fluidly in time with the bobbing motion of his head.   
Her fingers speared into his hair, grasping tightly. He tasted the sweet taste of precum in his mouth as he moved back and forward. It was delicious and turned him on even more.  
Scott stood up and planted a kiss on Louise’s lips, he pulled her from the bathroom wall and lustfully pushed her towards the large mirror on the other wall behind the sink. Louise braced herself by pressing her arms against the wall and Scott proceeded to lift her skirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side.

They stared at each other in the mirror as he admired her body and unclipped the back of her black lace bra. Her breasts erupted from her bra in all their glory and Scott began slowly moving his hands down the side of her body. Louise bit her lip as he wet his index finger and began to massage her opening softly, he continued to lube up his finger as he transferred the saliva to her anus and began slowly inserting it into her. Louise hummed as his finger went deeper and deeper into her and she pushed backwards onto it to pass her threshold until it became a feeling of pure bliss, moving in and out of her.  
Scott unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and briefs with his other hand. He pushed his body forward into hers as he curved his finger and pressed down inside her.  
“Fuck me,” Louise begged. He pulled his finger out of her and spat into his hand, he proceeded to stroke and lube up his cock until it was covered in saliva and edged it towards her wet hole, slowly pressing the head of his penis into her until it entered her with a wet squelch. He reached up and grabbed her breasts as she began moving her ass back and forward to match his movements. As he sped up, he squeezed and pulled her nipples as he watched her in the mirror and kissed the back of her neck.   
She moaned, “Yes, like that, do me harder!” He increased the speed of his thrusting as he leaned her forward and pushed deeper and deeper into her now loose hole. “I’m gonna cum,” he whispered in her ear, “Yes, fill my ass,” she begged. He cried out and began to erupt his thick load into her ass and let out a deep sigh of release. She smiled in the mirror and nuzzled herself back into him, accepting every last drop of him.

Scott pulled himself out of Louise and she turned around and kissed him, sticking her tongue into his mouth once again, before whispering against his lips. “Now that’s what I call a good lunch date,” she laughed.   
Scott watched as she reattached her bra and put her dress on again, allowing the cum to soak into her panties. “We should definitely do the same next time,” he agreed. “Aren’t you going to clean that off?” he asked curiously.   
“I think I’ll keep this for later,” she replied with a wink. They proceeded to leave the bathroom together and head back to work. “I’ll give you a call later,” she told him.   
Scott replied, “Looking forward to it,” a huge smile on his face.   
Watching Louise walk back to her office, her ass swaying from side to side, he licked his lips, murmuring under his breath. "All mine.”


End file.
